


meld your soul with mine

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, M/M, Mention of injuries, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: “Tell me, Steve,” Tony presses, “What else happened?”Steve gives Tony an apologetic look before continuing. “Someone tried helping you, you know to try to get the bleeding to stop. But they had to rip up your shirt…”Tony starts to panic, not liking where Steve is going with this.“… they exposed your soul mark, Tony..."Tony waits a few moments before finally asking, “So, they know?”“They know.”“Fuck.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 327





	meld your soul with mine

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started off as a prompt on my tumblr but then turned into a short fic. Also I did not proofread this (I'm legit just copying and pasting from my tumblr), so if there's mistakes I'm sorry!!

“You’re a complete fucking idiot,” are the first words Tony hears as he slowly wakes up. Judging by the harsh smell of antiseptics and the beeping sounds, Tony knows he managed to land himself in the hospital once again. He manages enough energy to keep his eyes open and is greeted to the sight of an angry looking Bucky.

“Your ‘edside manner needs some wor’,” Tony slurs out.

“And you need to stop playing the self-sacrifice card,” Bucky bites back, anger seeping through his words. He leans back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and crosses his arms. “Why did you do it Tony?”

Tony ignores the man, not willing to let himself be interrogated when he can’t physically escape the conversation. Because if he did then that would mean having to deal with his…. _feelings_ , and Tony most definitely would like to avoid those any cost. So, yeah, he’s going to keep quiet.

“Tony,” Bucky says in that scolding tone that Tony hates so much.

“Toucan Sam okay?” he asks instead, making it a point to not look at Bucky.

Bucky sighs. The anger leaving his veins as he realizes that trying to question Tony in this state is unfair. Though, he points a finger at the injured man and sternly says, “We’re penciling this conversation for another time. Don’t give me that look Tony. I’m not afraid to resort to getting Steve into this conversation too so he can subject you to his puppy dog eyes and get it through your thick skull that you need to stop recklessly putting yourself in danger.” 

Tony doesn’t have to bite back his retort because as soon as Bucky is done speaking, the man he asks about walks into his room. “There he is,” he greets.

Sam gives him a smile before crouching down slightly to give Bucky a peck on the lips, causing Tony to look away. Tony can’t tell if the new pain he’s starting to feel in his chest is from the injuries he received from their recent battle or if it’s heartbreak. Though, if it’s the latter, Tony knows he has no right to feel that way. Sam and Bucky are happily together. (Hell, Tony was the first one to find out about it after seeing the two of them slow dance together in the dead of the night in the common room, ending with the two of them kissing deeply.) He knows that his feelings for both men are something he should never act on. Despite the marks that connects his soul to both of them—a fact that he’s hidden from everyone—, Tony isn’t worthy of their love, at least that’s what his mind has led him to believe. The dark thoughts that haunt his mind.The self-loathing and depressing thoughts that taunt him daily, telling him how much he doesn’t deserve to be loved by anyone. The thoughts that tell him he doesn’t deserve to bear the mark of two amazing human beings. The thoughts that tell him how much he doesn’t deserve to be alive and that he should constantly throw himself into danger, even if there is no need for it.

Tony knows that one day, soon he thinks by how things are going now, that eventually those thoughts will swallow him whole. And Tony knows that the day Death comes to greet him the first thing that he will say is, _**I never stood a chance** against those thoughts, did I? _

“Never stood a chance against what thoughts?” The question snaps Tony back to reality. He panics a bit when he realizes that he spoke aloud without meaning to. “I’m going to ask again, Tony, what thoughts?” Sam asks, worry painting his face. 

Tony gives them his press smile. “Oh, nothing. Everything is peachy keen here, boys.” Tony quickly changes the subject into asking what the full extent of his injury are, hoping they’ll take the bait. Though, judging by the glance Sam and Bucky give each other, Tony knows they’ll keep a close eye on him later.

* * *

It’s been about four months since Tony’s last stunt in the hospital, and ever since then, neither Bucky nor Sam have left his side. And to be quite frank, it was driving Tony insane. He hasn’t had a single moment alone, anytime he had to use the restroom, one of the men would be hanging outside the door. If Tony had a business meeting at SI, Bucky would always be lurking nearby. In their most recent battle, both men disregarded Steve’s orders and decided to fight nearby Tony. The only reason Tony hasn’t snapped at the two to leave him alone yet is because he was hanging onto the hope that he would be traveling alone for SI business overseas. (He had ordered JARVIS to keep his AI mouth shut about it. And Tony didn’t even have to beg Steve to keep quiet about his future travels. Instead Steve just looked at him with pity and nodded that he wouldn’t say a word to Bucky or Sam.)

So, here Tony was now, quickly trying to pack the bare minimum before Bucky and Sam came back home from their forced date night. Sharon, bless her soul, acted as his savior for his getaway and told Bucky and Sam to go out on a date to give Tony some peace. To which the two refused to go on at first, but quickly agreed before Sharon threatened to call her soulmate, Pepper. Not wanting to face the scolding of Pepper, the two men easily backed down and said they’d be back within an hour. 

As soon as Tony was done, he hopped into the car with Happy and made his way to the airport. The moment that the plane was in the air, Tony finally was able to relax. He was finally free from the watchful eyes of Bucky and Sam.

Tony absently starts to rub against the right side of his chest, the spot where his soul mark—a snake wrapping itself amongst a small bouquet of gladiolus and proteas—laid against his skin. A part of him knew that he should admit to Bucky and Sam that he was their third soulmate, but those dark thoughts always prevent him from doing so. Tony sighs to himself and decides to focus on SI business instead.

Once Tony reaches his hotel, he finally checks his phone and is bombarded with a swarm of texts, with most of them coming from Bucky and Sam, which isn’t surprising at all, wondering where he went, why he didn’t say anything, when he’s coming back, and just more questions. Though, instead of answering the questions, Tony makes the decision of turning off his phone and shoves it into one of the drawers in his hotel room. 

* * *

The days went by and Tony was genuinely surprised that neither Bucky or Sam decided to hop onto a plane to where he was. But he assumes the reason they hadn’t is because the rest of their friends had convinced them not to go. Well, whatever the reason, Tony was just grateful to roam around by himself.

Tony was currently walking towards some cafe to grab himself a pastry when all of a sudden he hears piercing screams. Quickly, he dashes towards the screams and is greeted to a man dressed to the nines that is terrorizing citizens.

“I couldn’t have one week of peace?” Tony mutters to himself. He jumps into the action. Though, it wasn’t long before he felt pain and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Tony slowly awakes and silently internally to himself when he realizes he’s back in the hospital. He feels someone nudge a spoon at his mouth and obediently opens, instantly grateful for the cool ice chips that melt in his mouth. Tony opens his eyes and is met with Steve’s worried face. 

“Couldn’t keep yourself out of trouble, could you Shellhead?”

“Wouldn’t be me if I did, Winghead.” Tony looks around his room, a bit surprised that he wasn’t greeted to Bucky or Sam’s faces. 

“They’re in the waiting room,” Steve answers, knowing what Tony was about to ask. “They’re, uh, a bit angry at you at the moment.” 

Angry? What could the two be angry at him about? For landing himself in the hospital again?

“Do you remember how you ended up here Tony?”

“I was fighting some guy, right?”

Steve nods. “But what you didn’t know was that he has some powers. He managed to stab the left side of your chest pretty badly with one small motion of his fingers before getting away.” Steve stops for a moment, debating with himself if he should tell Tony what he and the rest of the world saw.

“Tell me, Steve,” Tony presses, “What else happened?”

Steve gives Tony an apologetic look before continuing. “Someone tried helping you, you know to try to get the bleeding to stop. But they had to rip up your shirt…”

Tony starts to panic, not liking where Steve is going with this.

“… they exposed your soul mark, Tony. Someone managed to take a photo of it and post it on social media. JARVIS managed to get it down quickly, but it was too late. Gossip sites had already took screenshots and started writing up stories, which Pepper and the rest of our PR team is completely furious about.” Steve stops talking, letting Tony come to terms with what happened. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he adds in while giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Tony waits a few moments before finally asking, “So, they know?”

“They know.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

The following day, Sam and Bucky walked into Tony’s room and sat themselves down in the chairs next to his bed and stared. 

“Hi, boys.” 

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Sam asks, getting straight to the point.

Tony looks down and shakes his head. 

“Why?” Bucky’s voice cracks. “Are we, are we not good enough for you? Is our mark _that_ shameful to you?”

“No, no, no, no,” Tony quickly replies. “It’s _me_ who’s not good enough for either of you!” Before either men could respond back, Tony starts to explain. “It’s just, you two are just so amazing, strong, and undoubtedly the most courageous people I’ve ever met. And I _know_ I’m none of that!” He hesitantly points to his head, “I just, I have these thoughts…”

“What kind of thoughts?” Sam softly asks. “Are they bad ones?” he presses when Tony doesn’t answer.

Tony nods before finally breaking down the walls he put around his soul and lets the tears fall.

The three men spend the rest of the night talking and understanding one another. By the end of the conversation, Tony promises to finally see a therapist and to see a psychiatrist to see if he wants to put onto antidepressants and anti-anxiety medication. While Bucky and Sam made promises to be there for Tony and when to back off to give him alone time. The three of them also decided to see a group therapist together in order to help them communicate and understand the changes in their relationship.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Tony groans when he hears Bucky open the curtains to let in the sunlight. He turns and hides his face in Sam’s side. “Clos’ the ‘urtains, babe.”

“Nope, you both promised me a morning hike to celebrate our new freedom from the job, and that’s what we’re doing today!” Bucky lightly smacks both his soulmates on their respective asses before pulling the blanket and sheets off of them. “Up! Up! Up!”

“Fuck off.” Sam lazily throws a pillow at Bucky’s face. “We’re retired now, we can hike tomorrow.” 

“What Sam said.”

Bucky raises a brow before getting an idea. “If the two of you get up now, we can have some kinky outdoor sex on the top of a mountain.”

At the mention of sex, Sam and Tony immediately get out of bed. 

“That always works,” Bucky chuckles. “I love you both!” he shouts out as he starts to make their bed, smiling when he hears Tony and Sam shout it back.


End file.
